


Slow Down

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty likes to go fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

Whether it was a heist being run for their own pleasure, a job they'd been hired to manage, or just racing for the sheer thrill of speed in her veins, Letty Ortiz couldn't get enough of going fast. She liked the feel of the wind, loved the surge of adrenaline, needed that rush of balancing on the edge of a knige.

Almost dying hadn't taken a damn bit of that away from her.

Still, all that need for speed just vanished when there was an empty house, and Mia. Without the boys around, all Letty wanted to do was take her time, stripping the clothes off her lover as they moved from one room to the next. The trail of clothes was always Mia's. Letty would take her own off in the bedroom, impatiently, because it was less time her hands and mouth were on Mia's body.

Once there was a bed involved, Letty proved she knew how to go slow.

Mia made every second of it worth more than anything else in Letty's life.


End file.
